Alex Weiss and the Yamatai Disaster
by AlexAndLara
Summary: Alex Weiss's only problem in the world is that his crush- Lara Croft- doesn't give him two thoughts. Of course, that was before the Endurance gets shipwrecked on an island filled with crazy, deadly men trying to sacrifice one of his best friends to an ancient sun goddess. Told from Alex Weiss' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"Alex!" Jonah's voice boomed from outside of my quarters. I groggily hopped out of my confined room and unlatched the door, letting it swing open. Outside, the bulky, tanned skin of Jonah's arms shone through his sleeveless red "buck" shirt. His Mohawk was braided in the back which gave him a tribal look from the neck up. Jonah was one of the people on this boat I can think of as a real friend- everyone else on this boat- ship, I mean (Grim would have my head if I called the _Endurance_ a boat), either seemed to hate my guts or only act kind. But Jonah was a real trooper in my eyes.

"What is it, Jonah?" I croaked, still in my mesh shorts and white shirt that I usually slept in. My glasses lay on my bedside table.

"Roth wants you down in the engine room," Jonah paused. "He thinks something might be wrong down there." Jonah started to walk down the long corridor lined with pipes and open hatches.

"I'll... I'll be right there." I quickly reentered my chambers and threw on a pair of jeans equipped with my belt, and my long sleeve "Esc." shirt. Roth was the captain of the Endurance, so if he thought something was wrong- it was pretty bad. I quickly threw on my crooked glasses and headed out the hatch, on my way to the engine room.

"Roth?" I asked, entering the large compartment filled with large cylinders that powered the ship. Conrad Roth sat in front of one of the four cylinders, checking it over. At my voice, he quickly turned himself around and sighed.

"good. Alex," He patted my back as I walked up to him. "Just the man I wanted to see." His strong accent reached above the engines roaring. "Sorry for waking you up this early, lad." He made his way into the center of the engine room, where one of the _Endurance's_ terminals sat. "But this couldn't wait.

The terminal whirred with blue lights, lighting Roth's face in an eery blue glow.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned. It looked perfectly fine.

"You'll see." Roth pulled down the "power" lever, and instantly the blue lights changed to red, with a "Warning- syntax error. Please acknowledge to initiate override.

V. 34_STEM_/error 3445"

I eyed the console, then turned back to Roth.  
"Do you have any idea when this started to come up?"

"Reyes was inspecting the engines earlier this morning and found this error message on three other terminals. Can you fix it?" His glare went down to the floor. "We shouldn't let anything become an issue, especially with the storm coming." The storm was becoming a larger issue than Roth had expected. Lara had decided that Yamatai- the island Roth and Lara wanted to discover- is inside the Dragon's Triangle... right at the center of a large storm.

"Right." I sighed. My fingers started to dance across the screen, tapping at random plug-ins and external sources. This could have been a virus from someone trying to surf the web on the ships terminals (which is not what terminals should be used for,) or possibly an overflow of information coming from the mass ratings from the storm.

"Well," Roth croaked, and started up a set of metal stairs. "I'll be heading up, now. Grim and I need to batton down the hatches. Get to your quarters as soon as possible, Alex. Don't try and be a hero." His footsteps on the metal soon faded away, ending with the loud crash caused by the closing of the bulkhead. Now, I was completely alone with nothing to look forward to than fixing an error message for the next thirty minutes at least, and of course- the rough seas inside of the Dragon's Triangle.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship rocked back and forth, causing me to have to hang onto the terminals handlebars on either side. The same error message had been blinking on the screen in front of me for almost 45 minutes. If this was Call of Duty, I'd only need to shoot the damned thing a few times to get it t work.

"Alex!" Roth's voice crackled on his walkie talkie."Are you still in the engine room?"

"I think it'll only be a few more minutes and she'll be good as-" Roth cut me off.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Alex. Get up to your quarters... now!" His voice as replaced by a beep and went dead. I cursed as I started to shut down the terminal. 45 minutes waisted... I could have leveled up in Skyrim twice already. I grabbed my screwdriver and put it back in the toolbox. I shoved it into the top shelf of a drawer and headed up the stairs.

Opening the damned latch was almost impossible, but when I did, I was greeted with a horrific sight. Waves that stretched up the side of the Endurance lapped over the deck, spraying me with a torrent of water. I clung to a pipe that went along the outer wall, cursing at the sea. I headed towards the port side, and unlatched another door. This time the wind was blocked by the ship's covered deck, allowing me to open the door with ease.

I was instantly thrown to my right, and suspected a rogue wave crashing into the head of the were three doors on the left and three doors on my right; on the left was Sam's room, then Lara's, then Reyes'. On the right was Dr. Whitman, then Jonah's, then mine. Only Reyes' door was open, and I found it vacant. I checked everyone's room (each door had a porthole) and found only Jonah and Lara in their rooms. I was closer to Jonah's door+ so I quickly heaved it open and checked on him. Jonah was holding his head, blood trucking from a wound.

"Jesus, Jonah. What happened to you?" I questioned, getting some first aid supplies from the small box on his wall.

"The goddamned boat flung me from my bed and I landed face-first onto a pipe." He motioned to a spot on his wall with a small blood stain splattered onto it. Jonah was about to say more, but this ship rocked to the left, and I went flying. My head hit the wall in the hallway, and I was greeted with a beautiful and familiar face.

"Lara!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lara either didn't hear me,or didn't care about me. She raced off in the other direction, and stopped a few feet from the exit. A loud crash sent my head bobbing to look behind me, and I was instantly smothered in ocean water. Did I close the hatch when I came in? I was surged forward by the water and regretted having left Jonah in his room. I was racing towards Lara, and crashed into her with the force of the sea behind me. I slammed into the exit hatch, with Lara trying to break the surface. My hands glided over a ladder rung, and I grabbed hold.

I slowly lifted myself from the water and breathed heavily. I exited the hatch, thankful to be clear from the death trap. Instantly, I surged turned around to retrieve Jonah and Lara if I could, but was greeted by a giant pole. It crashed down onto the ladders access trap door, closing it shut. The pipe would have caught my left leg if I didn't move in time.I stayed still as the water crashed around me, looking for Any signs of life. Right before I was about to abandon Lara and Jonah, Lara's face appeared in the glass.

"Lara!" I screeched, trying to lift the enormous pipe. She was banging on the glass, the water level rising. She kept mouthing the words "Help me" which gave me some motive. Lara started to produce more bubbles from her mouth, slowly sinking in the water. If it wasn't for this damn pipe, I could be her knight in shining armor.

Suddenly, the ship jerked left and the pipe (as well as myself) skidded out of the hatches way. I instantly got up and lifted open the door, grabbing Lara's hand and hoisting her up.

"Alex! Lara!" Roth yelled. I turned and faced him near the forcastle of the ship. He was hanging onto a pole to steady himself.

"Lara, go! I'm going back down for Jonah!" I yelled over the water. She shook her head and rushed forward, jetting toward Roth. Once I retrieved Jonah I would hopefully regroup with the others. I leapt into the water, jetting towards Jonah's last position.

I found the big lump holding an oxygen tank, slowly breathing through the filter. His eyes light up, and he took one last breath before handing it over. We started to breath through it, sharing it with the other as we finished a breath. Jonah lifted his thumb and I understood- we need to get to the surface. We headed out the now completely flooded hatch, raising farther until we broke the surface. Jonah started to drift towards a floating piece of debris. He climbed up onto it with me in tow.

"We aren't going to be remaking Titanic now are we?" I joked as Jonah hoisted me up onto the floating piece of metal.

"Over there," Jonah pointed in the distance, ignoring my joke. There was a small land mass with a tall peak in the center.

"Land."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex! Jonah!" Someone called from behind our makeshift raft. We both turned our heads in the direction of the voice and was greeted by Dr. Whitman and Reyes. Dr. James Whitman had long, blond hair with glasses. He had a peto-mustache, complete with the stalker vest and "Man satchel" as he called it. Reyes was a petite African-American with a sleeveless hoodie (Odd fashion sense to _me_) and long denim jeans. There was a sidearm in her hand, pointing around at us. I'm hoping it's because there is a flashlight on her pistol, and she isn't about to shoot us.

"Reyes! Good to see you!" Jonah spoke, paddling towards their life raft.

"What, you aren't happy to see me?" Whitman pouted. Jonah gave him a slightly annoyed face, having to deal with my own jokes for the past twenty minutes as we tried to paddle with our hands to the island.

"Got any room on there for two more?" I stated. Reyes jestured to the benches next to her, and Jonah slowly transferred to the life boat with me hopping in after him. Whitman held out a couple of life vests, and we reluctantly put them on. Reyes and Dr. Whitman had paddles and were paddling towards the island. It wasn't that far away- maybe a couple of minutes before we reached shallow water. The endurance seemed to was up on the beach, its dark luminous figure sticking out from the sand. The beach was lined with other ships and planes... Maybe there was a dock or airport or something on the island.

"Settle down over there," Jonah pointed to a small clearing in the beach where small jagged debris surrounded. It was the only place on this side of the island that had a location large enough to place the raft. It started to rain even harder, if that was possible. Soon, the ghosts and outlines of the ships turned into hollow, destroyed casings of old, weathered vessels. Some looked like pirate ships, while others looked to be from WW II times. A large plane hung on a waterfall that rained down onto the beach. It looked old- eroded wings held it in place. I sure as hell don't want to get under it.

The raft settled onto the sandbar, and emedietly the crew got to work. We all took off our life vests, and salvaged a first aid kit located under the life rafts bench. Reyes had a nasty cut on her leg, and Jonah got to work on it.

"Hey," I stated, looking off onto a small path that led further inland. "Why don't Dr. Whitman and I go and make sure it's safe for when we make the hike." Whitman turned to me.

"Are you out of your damned mind? We should wait on the beach... another ship or plane is bound to search this place when the storm is over." He pleaded with his eyes not to go further into the woods, making me crack.

"Fine. I'll go alone, then. Jonah, keep doing what your doing with Reyes. Whitman, look around for anything useful." Jonah nodded as Dr. Whitman checked under a pile of debris. I headed up the stone path, which indicated that this place was inhabited at one point. The pushes grew over the path, making it harder to follow. The dense brush kept his field of vision to a minimal, and his shirt kept getting snagged on the brush and flora of this place. Stupid fucking expedition. Why did we have to go here? Where am I?

"Don't you fucking move," A voice said with a thick Russian accent from somewhere in the shrubs. I checked my surroundings but couldn't place where the voice came from. An arrow came flying from the woods, impaling the tree to my left. Two men came out from the dense brush, one with a bow and the other with a pickaxe of some sort.

"I said, don't move." He then commanded his friend in Russian, and he surged forward, grabbing my right hand. Instincts took over, and I flung the man over my shoulder with one fluid motion. I quickly picked up the mans bow from the ground and notched an arrow (Which I also stole from the man that now lay in the mud,) and aimed it at the second man with the Russian accent.

"I don't want any trouble," I stated, pulling the arrow back further. "We have wounded. We just need to-" The man I had left on the ground had grabbed the bow and thrusted it down, just as I released. It impaled the mans foot, causing him to howl in pain.

"You can't do anything, Babooshka!" He (I'm guessing) insulted to his wounded teammate. He polled out a sidearm and switched the safty off.

Bullets started to wiz past my head, but it didn't come from the Russian's gun. I looked behind me and saw Reyes, aiming down her sights at the lunatic with the bow. His arm got hit, then his neck, causing him to fall to the ground. When I turned back around, the Russian was gone.

"Should we go after him?" Reyes asked as Jonah and Dr. Whitman showed up behind her.

Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy _fuck._ That guys head is hanging on by the skin of his neck, just_ dangling_ there!

"Oh, oh god... I think i'm going to be sick." I slowly pushed myself into the bushes as my lunch flew out of my throat onto the ground. Not the most enjoyable sight in my life. That guy... I mean, I played Gears of War, for Christ sake... body parts go everywhere in that game, i'm so used to gore... but this...

"As long as he doesn't come back," Whitman stated. "There's no reason to kill anyone _else_." Reyes turned to face Whitman.

"Alex could have died, James! You think we should just let him off with a warning?" Whitman's face turned red.

"That isn't what I was implying, _Reyes,_ I just-"

"You just _what_?" She retorted. The group broke out in a fit of rage, until I raised my voice.

"Guys!" I stated, shutting them up. "Has anyone sen Lara, or ROth? I saw them just before the ship sank, but I don't know what happened to them after that."

"No clue," Whitman stated.

"What about Sam? Or Liam?" Reyes stated. I forgot about them. Sam and Liam. Sam was the main reason we were searching for Yamatai- an ancient Japanese island that supposedly houses Himiko, a Sun Goddess. Liam was the main deck attendant, making sure everything was safe and secure on bridge.

"I still have my walkie talkie Roth gave to me, we could try it out." I stated as I pulled it from my back pocket.

"Hello?" I stated after turning on the device. Static. _Great_. I threw it in the mud next to a breifcase and a small campfire.

"Wait... someones been here. Check the bag." Reyes asked. Whitman unloaded the contents- a video camera, batteries and a map. We took the map, and read the label-

_Property of Samantha N. map of..._

The rest of the writing was torn off along with a corner of the map.

"So," Jonah sighed. "Sam's already been here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, we need to go around and see if we can find anyone. I'll head this way with Alex," Reyes stated, standing up from her crouched position while pointing into the dense underbrush. "Whitman and Jonah, you guys will head that way." She pointed to a path in the opposite direction. "Any questions?" No one replied. I hopped up after pocketing the map in my back pocket. Should I take the radio with me or will it just slow me down? I decided to ditch the camera and radio just in case Lara or Liam made it here.

"We should rest first," Jonah answered after a moment. "We are all exhausted."

"I agree with the bug guy," I said as Whitman nodded his heaf. "We just got shipwrecked on an island. Let's set up a base camp here for the night. Who knows? Maybe Sam will find her way back here." Reyes paused for a moment.

"Alright. Well then, help me gather some sticks."

* * *

"Reyes, look." I pointed towards a set of tracks that led further into the brush. After a few hours of nightmares, I wasn't really all that ready to face the islands tasks. The footsteps looked like high heels.

"Sams tracks, no doubt." I looked up ahead and saw a dim light over a small hill near the peak of a mountain. There was a small wall blocking my field of vision past it.

"Maybe it's Sam," Reyes said. "Let's get Whitman and Jonah." We headed back down the trail that we came and ended up at the crossroads that we split up In.

"Jonah! We found something!" I yelled into the flora.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reyes questioned. "You'll wake the whole island if you keep shouting. Dumbass. " She trotted off into the woods with me in tow.

"Whitman," I asked as I entered the clearing. "We got something. Might want to check it out." Reyes confirmed what I said with a nod.

"We were coming back to see if you guys needed help, Jonah stated. "We heard your scream from a mile away." Reyes eyed me, which made me blush a bit.

"Let's go check out that fire, then." Reyes told us.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck," Whitman stated, settling down near a tree. "How much further?"

"Whitman," Jonah said, stopping in front of him. "We've been walking up this hill for five minutes." Jonah was an experience hunter, and an amazing cook. Even though he was a bit chubby, he did hunts that lasted hours on end. He was like a super-survivor. I was never going to admit that I myself was a bit tired, but I wasn't gasping for breath like Whitman. Out of everyone on the ship, I would have guessed that Jonah and Roth (Maybe even Grim) would be the only ones off this island when it came to food. Back there with the guy who lays dead back at the campsite, he was the first thing I ever shot with a bow. And it was mesmerizing. How did Jonah do it?

"I'm not cut out for this," Dr. Whitman huffed. "I am a world renounced archaeologist for Christ's sake! Not some... hunter or fisher or hiker or-"

"Will you _please_ shut up." Reyes said with gritted teeth. "We just need to make it to the top of that mountain and figure out who's fire that is. Maybe they can help us on off this rock." James Whitman slowly got to his feet and started to head up the track once more, following me and Reyes with Jonah on our flank. Just a little further, I told myself. Just a little further...

* * *

"Help!" A woman screamed in the distance. It sounded like Lara or Sam. Reyes was closest the noise as she was in the lead, and made her way over the peak of the hill. She stopped for a moment, then looked back down at Jonah, Whitman and I.

"Guys!" She yelled over the rain. "I found Lara!" Oh god, we found her! Yes! I had always had some kind of a crush on Lara. I mean, who wouldn't? She was gorgeous the way her dark brown hair flowed over her face even when it was tied in a messy ponytail. Her features were flawless, and her accent was divine. I quickly scaled the hill, with Whitman and Jonah in tow. Oh my god, Lara was alive! My eyes traced from her face dwon to her foot... her foot...

Oh Jesus, she was caught in a fucking bear trap! If I knew how to open it, I would have saved her already. Jonah, of course, headed up to Reyes and took her weapon.

"Look out." He stated blankly as he shot the mechanism, releasing the trap and Lara's foot. She instantly held her ankle, and started to sob. God, I hated it when she cried. That was how I met her, actually...

* * *

Sam, one of my good collage friends, invited me out one day. I came over, and suspected something was up the second I got there. Sam was packed and ready to leave once I showed up.

"C'mon, slow poke!" She said as she darted down her apartment complex's hallway. "We don't want to be late!" Late? Late for what? I slowly followed after Sam, making my way through the lobby doors and seeing her hallway down the deserted street.

"Wait up!'' I yelled, running after her.

"There is this great cafe I wanted you to see," She said as I caught up to her. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, I invited one of my friends to join us." Great. For what I thought was a date, turned out to be a little meet-and-greet while getting coffee. We rounded the corner and met a small cafe with round tables outside of it. "The Priceless Cafe," It was called. I was headed in its direction, until Sam stopped suddenly. "Oh my god, Lucy!" She said, turning around and meeting a blond woman around my age. "Alex, why don't you go see if you can get us a table, I've got some catching up to do.""

Reluctantly, I headed in the cafe's direction. As I opened the door, I noticed a petite woman on the steps next to the cafe, crying. She was around Sam's age, and I could have sworn she looked familiar.

"Uh, are you okay, ma'am?" I asked, standing awkwardly next to her. She looked up for a moment, and stopped sobbing. She wiped her eyes furiously, and then acted like she was never crying in the first place.

"I'm fine, i'm fine." She said, smoothing her denim jacket.

"Obviously not," I said to myself. "I'm Alex." I extended a hand towards the beautiful girl, and she reluctantly shook it.

"Alex? Are you Sam's friend?" She asked, wiping her eyes a bit more.

"Yeah... I'm guessing you're her friend I was suppose to meet?" I sat down next to her.

"Yes... My names Lara... Lara Croft."

"Want to talk about it?" I said, ducking my head so we were eye to eye.

"Talk about what? I'm perfectly-"

"Oh please, your about as okay as a beached whale," I said, rubbing her shoulder. That made her laugh, and I mentally noted that humor can cheer her up.

"It;s stupid, really..." She said, tears rolling down her eyes silently.

"Just tell me."

"Well, you see," she started, but never finished.

"Lara!" Sam said, sitting down and giving her a hug. Did she even notice Lara was crying?

"Hey, Sam." She said not-so-enthusiastically.

"Shall we go inside?"

* * *

I never did figure out why she was sobbing on the steps.

"She was with this guy, Mathias, and I drifted to sleep. When I woke up, they were both gone." Lara said, taking me from my day dream.

"Alright. One of us will go with Lara while the rest of us try and find Sam."  
"I'll go with Lara," I volunteered.

"No, no, i'll go with Lara," Whitman said, coming from the shadows. "Let... let me."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Reyes stated. "Let's go."

"Yeah," I added, a bit gloomy. "We'll go and find this Mathias guy." Lara and Whitman took of to the hills while the rest of us darted back into the dense brush.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, fuck!"I said stepping back from the bunker. We'd been searching for Mathias for ten minutes and found an old rusted building. Once Jonah had kicked in the door, I gagged and stepped back. I peeked inside to figure out what the smell was from, and regretted my actions instantly. Inside, rotten flesh and broken bones littered the room in various locations. I think I'm going to be sick...

I rushed over to a nearby bush and emptied whatever was left in my stomach. The taste it left made me cringe and wish for clean water. Out of all the ships that could have crashed on this island, it had to be the Endurance? Reyes peeked inside and stepped back.

"Jeez, what the hell?" She said as I fixed my glasses into the right position. "Are those animal parts or..."

"I don't know," Jonah said. "And I don't want to find out."

"There's footsteps leading through the entestines, going out through another open door.

"We aren't actually going through that, are we?" I asked.

"We have to. C'mon Alex, let's get this over with." She inhaled sharply and headed through, covering her mouth with her hand. She made it through the mess with no problem. Jonah went next, breaking a bone or two on the way.

"Let's go, Alex. Just don't think about it." Jonah encouraged. Fuck... I inhaled and stepped through, careful not to slip on the guts and bones. So far so good. I was halfway through the mess and everything was fine.

"Help me!" Someone pleaded out of nowhere. I looked down and saw a man with half of his fucking body clinging to my leg.

"Gah!" I kicked and thrashed, but the man's one arm held on. What the fuck?

"Alex!" Reyes said, aiming the weapon. "Don't move!"

"Fuck!" I replied. The man reached up and grabbed hold of my charred shirt, and I lost my balance. I slipped and fell backwards into the piles of flesh. This was worse than going through fucking Outlast. My hands made contact with the mush and I retorted instantly, trying to get up.

What the hell? My side burst out in pain, with the half - dead guy still crawling over me.

"Help!" He screamed, his insides spilling out on my shirt and jeans. Reyes took the shot, and hit him directly in the neck. Blood splattered off of him and into my face, causing me to gag. If anything else was left in my stomach I would have emptied it.

"Jesus!" Jonah said hiking inside the bunker and helping me up. Fuck! My side! I looked down and saw a jagged bone sticking out from it. Was it mine or someone else's?

"Over here, set him down." Reyes instructed Jonah. He let me down on a flat rock.

"Fuck, this hurts!" I cried. My hands were covered in blood, and I couldn't tell if any of it was mine.

"Jonah, do you know how to patch this shit up?"

"Well, I can't even tell if that's his bone or not." He replied.

"What are we... what are we going to do?" I stuttered. Reyes eyed the bunker and looked around, probably looking for some kind of hospital or a friendly hiker that has a cell phone. Before I ever knew what was happening, Jonah held up a broken bone in his hands. I looked down and realized he took that out. And here comes the pain...

"Shit!" I cried and babbled incoherent words and curses. Did he even know if that was my bone or not?

"Jonah," Reyes looked back. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I handled the situation!" He cried back. "We need bandages." Before Reyes could reply, Reyes fell over in the mud with a tall Russian man over her, aiming his gun at Jonah.

"Don't you fucking move."

And I blacked out from the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck! My forehead throbbed, as well as my abdomen. I slowly opened my eyes, greeted by a dim glow that lit up a metal wall I was facing. The red paint was peeling off, its metallic body glimmering through. The glow flickered like it was a flame, but I dismissed it. What I would give to be back on the Endurance.

"Wake up, you old bastard." A man said from behind me. He sounded annoyed, like this was the usual job to wake near-dead people up. I turned slightly, enough to see the rest of the room. The entire place had a shanty look to it. Iron beams and bars were set up vertically on the floor, caging me inside. To my right, Reyes sat on a small wooden board in a chamber much like mine. To my left, Jonah paced his cell with his arms crossed. How the hell did they take Jonah? I'm guessing these guys had an army to be able to capture him.

"I ain't going anywhere!" The familiar accent of Grim broke the silence. Thank god he's alive.

"Get the gate to the Unworthy's tomb open!" The guy yelled off in the distance, with a small "Yeah" in reply. The Unworthy didn't really sound like they'd be all grins and giggles with Grim.

"Fuck you, mate! Fuck... You!" There was a gunshot, then silence.

"Grim?" Reyes called, now with her face pressed against the bars. More silence. "You there?" Another gunshot. Two more. What the hell was going on back there? I slowly got up from my cot, trying to see through the bars.

"Alex! You're awake!" Jonah said, drawing the attention of Reyes.

"We thought we lost you." I held my side with one hand and my head with the other, still throbbing with pain.

"It'll take more than a bone and these freaks to kill me!" I said as enthusiastically as I could do to my condition. Jonah smiled, and Reyes chuckled.

"Classic Alex. Can anyone see Grim?"

"I can't see anything," Jonah replied. His whole cell was covered in debris and metal paneling, blocking his view from everything but my cell.

"Next time, bring backup!" Grim's voice broke the silence. He appeared out into the light of a small binfire, with a gun in his hands and blood on his face. His whole outfit was grimy and torn, like he'd faced the god damned storm head on.

"Fuck, Grim! Don't scare us like that!" Reyes said with relief. "Think you can get us out of here?"

"No clue," He said, looking around. "Think I can just shoot it op-" Footsteps and yelling came from down the hall, with the thick Russian accent peaking above it all. "Fuck me."

"Forget us," Jonah said. "Try and get Alex out, he's wounded. If you can, get us too, but get Alex first." Grim looked me up and down.

"Alright lad. Let's get you outta here!" He tried to break the bars in half with his hands, but it didn't budge. "Look out!" He said, firing his weapon. It clinked off of the metal, barely denting it. "Fuck me!" The yelling became more distinct, and it was clear the Russian guy was barking orders.

"Fuck this!" Grim said, kicking the bars. "It ain't budging!"

"This'll buy you some time!" Reyes said, pointing to a gas propane tank laying on the floor.

"You're bloody brilliant!" He tossed the tank to his left and shot it, causing an explosion to ripple through the cells. Various people cursed and talked as the roof caved in, blocking off the attackers momentarily.

"This is going to hurt," I said, backing up to the red wall. Here goes nothing...

I charged forward, right at the bars restraining me. I slipped right through the bars in one go. Nice to know these guys had a secure prison.

"What in god's name was that?" Grim said, impressed.

"Just a little luck," I said. "And bad engineering."

"Now get us out!" Reyes cried, various bits of debris being pulled apart from the wreckage in the hallway. One of the men was able to stick his gun trhough and blindfire through it. One of the bullets slipped between my legs.

"Shit! No time! We'll try and come back for you!" I said, looking over at Jonah. "Don't do anything that wou;d make these guys want to kill you. Got it?"

Jonah smiled. "You got it, boss."

"Alex!" Grim said, halfway down the corridor. "The exit's this way! Let's go!" He fired a bullet, and I could have sworn he was aiming for me. But, the bullet wizzed past my head and hit one of the soldiers in the chest, causing him to drop. I charged for the exit, heading straight out the door, hoping we could save Jonah and Reyes.


	9. Chapter 9

For an old man, Grim was fast as fuck. He zipped past trees and shrubs with ease, leaving me in the dust behind him. I would have asked him to stay with me instead of charge ahead, but figured he was clearing the way for me with his gun.

Small snow flakes floated to the ground, where a very light layer of snow covered. It was surprisingly cold here- maybe we were on the peaks of a mountain? My shirt snagged onto branches which slowed me down considerably. Shouts echoed through the forest, sending chills down my spine. Most of the voices weren't far away... one was right in front of me. Luckily my sneaking ability in Splinter Cell and Skyrim payed off, and I crept behind him without him ever realizing I was there.

"Alex!" Grim said in his accent. "This way!" He pointed to s small building with a large radio tower on top of it. It reached into the sky, higher than the rest of the trees.

"Why are we going in here?" I cried as I held my wound, moving closer to the old coot.

"There is an access hatch! We don't need to be seen!" I charged forward into the electrical room, with me in tow. Grim was already inside the access hatch that led down into the ground, with a ladder that lowered itself into darkness.

"What are you waiting for? Hop in!" I hastily got in after him, lowering myself into the darkness.

The darkness was replaced by a faint red glow emitting from below me. I slowly let go of the ri=ungs and touched the mesh floor- It was still barely visible, but I could see that the only thing keeping our feet from burning off from heat was a few fence pieces and a ton of scrap metal.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I said as Grim lured me into a cloud of steam coming from a broken pipe.

"We'll be fine. Now, how do we get Reyes and Jonah?" He turned a corner, his gun raised for any attackers.

"We could distract the guards, you know, like, one of us makes a big scene in one direction while the other person sneaks in and gets them?" I motioned to the steam pipes. "These things can make a pretty loud bang." Grim scratched his scruffy beard, dirt falling from it which made a hiss as it touched the pipes.

"That might actually do it, Alex! You aren't just the stupid tech guy everyone thought you were!" Grim looked down, and quickly added "Well, anyway, who's doing the distraction, and who is getting the gang?"

* * *

Hey, it's the author! Thank you guys so much for reading my story so far! Now I know that the website doesn't want authors to do this, but i'm stuck in a crossroads- should Alex do the distraction or should he retrieve Reyes and Jonah? I have a plan for each decision but I am not sure which one to post, so I thought I'd ask you! Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

"They're everywhere!" I yelled as bullets wizzed over my head. The concrete slab I was hiding behind was great as a use of cover, but as each bullet hit its side, it came apart more and more. These god damned idiots didn't even bother to wait for me to peak my head up- unlike proper Call of Duty logic, save your bullets and hope you hit him and not vise versa. I had no weapons, so all they had to do was come around the slab and they'd take me out in one shot, but these men weren't smart enough to think about that.

Who were these guys anyway? I overheard two of them talking earlier, referring to themselves as the... Solitary? Solarium? These guys were shipwrecked just like us and made a little covenant. I passed tons of shrines on the way up the hill, each one lit up by candles, illuminating a statue of a Japanese woman in a sundress (Literally, I would soon find out). Were these guys worshipping the female Jesus or something? I need to catch up on religion some time.

Fuck, is Grim okay? That son of a bitch should have set off those pipes under the radio tower minutes ago! What if he was captured, or worse? Should I abort and go see if he's okay?

"I've got sights on him!" A voice yelled above me. I yanked myself from my thoughts and looked up, met by a muscular man with an AK-47 in hand. If this was anything like Call of Duty, i'll be dead in seconds.  
"No, I got 'em!" I turned to my left and was grabbed by a man with a gas mask over his face. His hands were around my neck, slowly suffocating me. He was large, and as I fell back, he landed on top of me.

"Move, Jake!" The man on the platform above me yelled.

"I've got him!" He yelled back, forcing more of his weight onto my neck. If this was Battlefield, what would I do? I reached to feel the mans sides, my right hand touching the hilt of a pistol's holster. I unlatched it and fired, causing my attacker to jump. I pulled out the pistol- an M9- further out the holster and aimed at the mans Achilles Heel, and fired. The pop of the gun and his bones being shattered caused me to stiffen and the hairs on my back stood up, as the gas mask man fell off of me holding his knee. That's one more guy who won't be going on adventures any time soon, unless in Skyrim.

I aimed up, and fired just as his AK blasted. The man clutched his gut and fell over the guard rail, on top of the gas mask mans leg, causing a lot more screaming.

I just fucking shot someone! Jesus! Did I just kill- shit! I felt my side, and held up my hand. Blood trickled down my arm, while I looked down. The guy had shot me! Fuck! My shirt had a small hole in it with a large blood stain which started to drip down onto my jeans.

"Shit!" I yelled, falling onto the concrete slab. I felt my back, and didn't feel an exit wound. Shit, the bullet is still in there.

I reached into my jeans and grabbed my dads old pocket knife. It was my dads most prized possession, mainly because it was the knife that had saved him from having a Vietnamese soldier gut him like a fish in the Vietnam war. I lowered the knife over the wound, prepping myself to take the bullet.

Here goes nothing, I thought as I shoved the blade into the wound.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome comments! It means a lot to me that i'm not just filling in a void of emptiness that no one actually reads. Once again, thank you for reading! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

The knife entered my wound with such pain, I could have sworn that I could ave blacked out from the pain. My vision blurred and turned red, as I watched the knife plunge into the opening and right next to the bullet. Okay Alex, This can't be that hard, right? People in video games do this all the time! I pulled up and had to stop due to the pain. The god damned bullet was in there deep. Blood splattered my hands as I tried to dig the bullet out one last time to no prevail.

"Fuck!" I stuttered as I decided to man up and pull out as hard as I could. A small metallic piece flew from the entry and I dropped the knife, screaming at the top of my lungs. I quickly reached over and looked over the enemies gear to see if he had some kind of first aid kit on him. Unluckily, there was none. I ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, hopefully keeping blood from pouring out.

I walked out from behind my cover, aiming the pistol around at every corner. I would have grabbed the AK 47, but the man dropped it onto the platform, out of my reach. I walked further into the courtyard, examining the area for the first time. It was like a scene from Predator 2 where the concrete and wooden jungle mix together to create the ultimate playground for killers and hunters. Weeds grew between the cracks in the pavement. Tress swooped in and out of the windows.

I tried to enter the nearest factory, but the giant bulkheads were sealed tight. The second one was partially open, allowing me to peek through the crack. Inside was a neatly organized cell block, with inmates stored inside of random containers. Although this cell block looked unfamiliar... I looked at the sign on the top left wall and saw "Cell Block C" written on it.

I passed by Cell Block B, but didn't bother to check it. I heard various laughs and chuckles like a small get together of men and women who want to gut me like a fish. I got to Cell Block A, and peeked inside. All I could see was Reyes pacing her confined quarters with anger. At least they didn't kill them. No guards were patrolling, so I figured "YOLO" and headed on inside. I walked up to Reyes' cage, a look of happiness washing over her.

"How did you get her alive?"

"A story for another time," I said smiling, but emedietly wincing from the bullet wound afterwards. "Now, let's get you out of there." A deep voice laced with a Russian accent broke the silence.

"And exactly where will you go?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Drop the weapon! Now!" The Russian commanded as I turned around, raising my empty hands. Will this guy give me a break? He barked orders in Russian, grabbing the back of my head and throwing me into the dirt. My Esc. shirt was torn into rags. I looked up while fixing my glasses, just in time to have them get punched off of my face. God, if Lara saw me, she'd think I was scrawny, and unable to fight back. Hell, she had a bear trap on her foot and walked away from it like it was nothing! What I wouldn't give to be her...

"Do you know what this place is called?" The Russian asked as multiple soldiers surrounded my limp body.

"N-no-no..." I said in a hushed tone hoping that this wasn't a test, because I would have just failed it. He chuckled, grabbing a glass of clear liquid from one of his men.

"This place, it isn't for people like you. It is for those who believe in the true goddess!" He waved his hands around, gesturing to the people. "Oh, and where are my manners? Please forgive me, I'm new to this whole "Leadership" thing. I'm Vlad." I extended his hand, but I spit into his face. Just racking up the cool points, aren't I? Vlad slowly wiped the saliva from his face, none of his soldiers daring to laugh.

"I'm sure,"Vlad said, standing up from his crouched position. "That you've met the Solarii." He looked around, then spotted my confused look. "Ah, so this is your first formal meeting, is it? I see. Nicolas!" One of the Solarii stood at attention. "Take Mr... i'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Alex... Alex Weiss." I said blankly as I remembered all of my family and friends who are probably wondering what adventure i'm on with the Endurance. I have no idea why, but a certain memory poured into my mind...

"Alex!" Lara called from outside my apartment building. "Are you there?" Her British voice broke through the morning chirps of the birds. I quickly got up from my spot next to the computer where the pause screen for Crypt Defiler- my favorite game- was. I was a complete mess... my shirt was old, I had no pants, and my "Kiss the Nerd" underwear was showing.

"One second Lara!" I yelled through the door, hoping it wasn't unlocked.

"What did you say?" he asked as she opened the door, walking in. Fuck! I quickly hopped into my bedroom and searched through my dresser, and found a pare of pants. I headed outside of my door, greeted by Lara's amazing features. She wore a red plaid shirt, due to the winter weather. I looked down and saw she was wearing the black Tom's I had bought her last year for her birthday. She was wearing really, really tight skinny jeans...

"Alex? I something wrong? Is there a stain on my pants?" Lara eagerly checked her pants for any marks.

"No, no! It's fine! Uh, hi." I said groggily. I wasn't expecting her to come over this early. We were headed to the Crypt Defiler convention, which happens to be the only video game Lara seems to like.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" She said with a chuckle. She extended her hand and looped it through mine, pulling me out the door. Like my last flashback, I still never knew what her intention was- if it was flirting or just to get me to move faster, I will never know.

Vlad punched my gut.

"Please escort Mr. Weiss to the chamber of the Unworthy."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dick!" I yelled to the Solarii who threw me into this... pigsty. I was now covered in dirt, wincing at the smell of sulfur in this god damned cave. The two Solarii who put me in her closed the rusted gate, laughing.

"Better hope they kill you before hand." One of the Solarii said as the other chuckled. They left the gate and headed back to their boardgame that we had passed on our way to this prison.

What the fuck are the Unworthy? A snicker to my left answered my question...

"Get away!" I yelled, crawling backwards in the dirt. My back hit a wall, and I was forced into contact with the Unworthy. They looked like Golem from the Lord of the Rings, just give 'em a ring and there you have it! The only difference was that they were covered in blood, and there were six of them.

"Food!" One beckoned to the others, apparently signaling them to charge at me. I darted to my left, instantly regretting my decision. I moved right into a cloud of sulfur which was being sprayed from a broken pipe. God, so this is what explosives taste like! Wait a minute... that's it! I darted out of the sulfur cloud, the Unworthy closing in around me. Vlad- the dick that was the leader- didn't even bother confiscating my handgun that lay in my back pocket. I pulled it out, and aimed at the gas cloud that was in the center of the Unworthy, and pulled the trigger.

Click! No bullets popped out of the M9, and no explosions went off. Fuck! No ammo! I decided to do what any man would have done in my situation: I threw the gun at one of the Unworthy and ran away. They instantly charged after me, faster than I was. Insanely fast. I turned a corner of the cave and was met with twenty small cages- some were opened, others closed with seething Unworthy inside of them. I turned to my left and chucked myself into the cage, grabbing a bone- Ugh- into the lock. The Unworthy swarmed the cage, unable to figure out how to get inside. One by one, the Golem's left me alone, and I was stuck weeping in a cage, dying of thirst and hunger.

Well, at least i'll have time to think. This god damned island was just a prison inside of a prison inside of a prison. Reyes and Jonah were probably being tortured right now. Whitman was probably dead or dying, while Lara was being violated or worse. This whole plan revolved around my actions, and I had literally let everyone down. Grim, under my orders, is probably being hung outside of the electrical room.

Lara, oh god. She always dreamed of finding Yamatai, and now she may never even see it. Yamatai is probably thousands of nautical miles from this hell hole, with a resort and five star restaurant. She always loved Chinese food, which we had in common. One time she even rented out the whole Chinese food place for my birthday and ordered every dish they had. Of course, I thought of this gift from her as a kind of "Just ask me out already" gesture, but her family is rich and probably did that for everyone's birthday. The 20 year old Alex was so giddy with excited he tried to kiss Lara, ending the party on an awkward note.

Was I the last one of us alive, just sitting in a cage waiting to starve to death? Grim, the poor bastard didn't even get to set off the fireworks to distract the Solarii.

As I said that, the whole god damned island shook as an explosion rocked the island, far, far above me.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I replayed Tomb Raider almost a week or two ago, but still, I am kind of blanking on the events in the story, so i'll try and see if I can fix it up and remake Tomb Raider successfully! Bye!

I'm trying to make Lara and Alex's friendship seem genuine and not just one of those one-time memories.


	14. Chapter 14

It was as if the entire mountain was crashing in on itself. Screams from the other inmates of this prison filled what was once silence, and rocks the size of cars came crashing down. A large stalagmite came crashing down in front of the cell's door, breaking it open.

"Shit!" I whispered as the chaos got worse. An open cage meant that those animals could attack me at any moment, even if the place was being destroyed. I jumped out, and more bones and blood lay around the place than before. Arms and legs and heads stuck out from under boulders and rocks, causing some unwanted memories to get stuck in my head. I parkoured around screaming Unworthy and boulders, tracing back to the caves entrance. The red gate was wide open, with all of the Unworthy that could move rushing through it. Here goes nothing.

I headed through the gate, with over 20 more Unworthy behind me. Should I let these guys escape? I decided it would benefit more people if I didn't. The gate was smashed, but the gas pipe next to it wasn't. If I could direct the gas to cover the entrance, the Unworthy would die before they could get through. I wrapped my hands around it and pulled back, the pipe slowly turning under the amount of force I was putting on it. I held my breath as the gas covered the whole entrance. I backed away and inhaled sharply, thankful to be able to breath again. I couldn't see any more Unworthy come through the gate, so I inferred that it was working as I raced forward along with all of the other Unworthy.

Vlad was going to get his ass kicked when I get out of here. I rushed into a a larger cave, sunlight pouring in through a large hole in the cave. It lead straight to a cliff, which makes it my last escape option. Solarii shouted and shot as the Unworthy surrounded them. They were outnumbered 3/1, but their automatic weapons made the battle more even. Bullets hit the pillar next to me, a Solarii trying to shoot me as 2 Unworthy tried to eat him alive. He was still an amazing shot- he managed to strike my leg. And oh, how badly it hurt. I collapsed on the ground, holding my leg. How many times twill I get shot in one day? I crawled to an opening in the cave, which led up further until finally sunlight hit my face. It would be a lot nicer if my leg wasn't agonizingly painful. The beach was only about a mile away, which would only be a short jog if my leg wasn't shot. Jog... Jog...

"Alex!" Sam yelled,laughing. "Wait up!" I was in my simple workout outfit; a plain black t shirt and cargo shorts. Sam, Alex and Jonah walked behind me in their everyday outfits. We had bumped into each other while taking a short break at a pretzel shop. I was out jogging with Jonah, while Sam and Lara were taking a day off from work to hang out. I was still trying to get my daily workout though, frustrating the other three. I grunted and stopped, waiting for the others to catch up.

"Alex, we can jog later! It's been what? a year since you last met these wonderful ladies?" Jonah was just getting introduced to the ladies, and he was adoring them.

"Two years," Lara corrected. Sam and I had a small Reunion get together a year ago, but Lara couldn't mke it, resulting in two years without Lara (I could have sworn I looked at a picture of Lara at the Cafe where we first met every night).

"Anyway, Jonah, you seem like a nice guy. What's your girlfriends name?" Sam asked innocently. Jonah shook his head.

"I'm not dating at the moment." Sam looked at Jonah for a moment, before looking back at Lara.

"That's okay! I'm sure you'll find someone soon!" She said, not so encouragingly.

"What about you, Alex?" Lara asked, sipping her soda. I rubbed the back of my neck and fixed my glasses.

"Do you really think I'm the kind of guy to get a girlfriend easily?" I asked, chuckling.

Lara mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"Nothing." Did she say what I hope she said? Maybe she was mumbling about how she would date me, or how I am the kind of guy to get a girlfriend easily, or...

"Alex! Alex!" Lara's voice took me from my daydream, just in time to see the truck come straight for me, until Sam pulled me back onto the sidewalk.

"Alex!"

"Alex!" Grim's voice called, taking me from my daydream. "Get up y'a old coot!"

"Look who's talking," I said, sitting up.  
"The bunker where they are holding Reyes and Jonah is just up there." He pointed his thumb behind his shoulder, uphill where a small bunker sat about 20 feet away. Grim then eyed my wound.

"Shit, Alex! Now I need to patch you up!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hold still!" Grim whined as he tried to wrap some cloth around my wound. It stung like a bitch, but I tried my best to hide my absurd expressions.

"Alright, lad. See how it feels to stand up." Grim extended his hand, and I gradually took it, easing myself up onto my feet. Surprisingly, it barely hurt. I winced once, but the pain wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

"How does it feel? Ready to go get the others?" I took Grim's side arm from his pocket, and started up the hill.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I see three." I whispered to Grim. It was darker out, and it started to downpour. The rain soaked my clothes, but it provided good cover. Grim and I were practically invisible. The light from the lamps and lanterns lit up the camp, but it was still hard to see anything. Grim pointed to our right, where three guards sat talking under a tent.

"Nope. Five." I pointed to a hole in the concrete buildings wall where two more sat, checking the horizon.

"And there are six to our left." I finished.

"How do you think we'll get past them?" Grim asked.

"Well, the diversion plan didn't work that well. If we can maybe segregate two away from the group, we could kill them. And then get another two, and another two, and-" Grim cut me off.

"No, that'd be too obvious. By the time four men are gone, the whole camp would be on alert. we need to get in, and get out. No alarms." I looked around the area, and then spotted a dark line that stretched from the building behind me, to the concrete one in front of us. Grim followed my gaze.

"No, Alex! We'll be killed if we try to zipline into the building!"

"Try and stop me."


	16. Chapter 16

I stomped my foot into a small nook in the wall, and hoisted myself up. There was a small hole in the wall; about the size of a dog. I wonder if I could fit through it...

I grabbed a hold onto a small pole that stuck out from the wall, which carried a small, ripped flag. It was burned, and the flag didn't seem to bear any recognizable symbols. Lara would be fascinated by it. I ripped off what was left of the tattered cloth, and shoved it into my pants (Unfortunately, my pockets weren't big enough to hold it, so it currently resides, soaking wet, in my underwear).

I finally stuck my hand into the hole in the wall. It looked big enough to fit me, so why not try? I grabbed each side and pulled myself in, my belt temporarily getting stuck. Better cut down on the corn dogs when I get back, I thought to myself. Two Solarii talked by a fire in the next room. The entire place was falling apart inside- filing cabinets and debris scattered the room,with various holes in all of the walls. I crawled up to a filing cabinet, prone so they couldn't see me.

"SO how's the girl holding up?" One of them said.

"She's feisty," Said the other. "Almost bit my ear off. The big guy's no trouble. He just sits in his cage like a lost puppy with no where to go." Reyes and Jonah! I slowly lifted my head over the filing cabinet, aiming my pistol at the right Solarii's head. After a few seconds, I decided to put the pistol down. It's too much noise. Slowly, I moved from one stretch of cover to the next, before ending up with my back to a wall, and my front to the great out doors. This whole side of the building was just... gone. I looked up. The zipline was up on the roof. I stepped forward, careful not to move any loud debris, like cans. This is easy! It's just like Assassin's Creed! No biggy! I grabbed a hold of the roof's crumbling side, and placed my foot on the wall to steady myself. Using my other hand, I grabbed onto a loose rope hanging off the side of the building, hoisting myself up onto the roof.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself. I pulled out the tattered flag from my pants, holding it up. On side was severely burned, but the other side was pristine. Might as well try. I flung the flag over one side of the zipline, grabbing the end of it.

"Don't look down, don't look down..." I jumped off of the roof, the flag holding up my weight. I closed my eyes, not believing this was working. My feet scraped by something. Oh no. My feet hit something again. And again. I opened my eyes, only to see the terrified face of a A Solarii as I ziplined into him.

We both tumbled to the ground, or, catwalk rather. Luckily, nothing fell off the catwalk, making some unneeded noise. The solarii stood up and aimed his weapon at me. Now I wished his gun fell off the catwalk. I surged forward, pushing his pistol up and out of his hand. It landed on the catwalk, a loud bang following short after. If these Solarii didn't hear that, they might as well be deaf. He threw a punch, which hit my in the gut. I fell to my knees, only to get a clear shot of his groin. I pushed my fist forward, sending him to a scream. I threw him over the catwalks side rail. He landed on a stack of cement debris and long poles. Blood splattered all over the place.

Looking around, I easily spotted Reyes and Jonah. Reyes smiled, but didn't talk. I climbed down the ladder at the far end of the cat walk, meeting my two friends. Well, Reyes wasn't really much of a friend to me. We'd call each other names and make fun of each other as much as possible. But as long as she wasn't trying to kill me, she was my friend. I grabbed a piece of blood-stained concrete from under the Solarii I had just killed, and smacked it onto the lock. It broke off, the door opening with a loud creak. I did the same to Jonah's cell, with the same success.

"How do we get out of here?" Jonah asked, picking up a pole as a weapon.

"I came in from the catwalk, using a zipline. But, I doubt we'd be able to sneak through there again."

"What about the sewer system?" Jonah asked.

"What sewer system?" I said in disgust.

"I saw some old access ladders leading underground. I just guessed it was some kind of sewer or plumbing." Reyes pulled out a ppistol from the dead Solarii.

"I guess that's our game plan for now."


	17. Chapter 17

"Who's idea was this?!" I yelled over the roaring water.

"Screw you, Jonah! Screw y-" Reyes was now completely submerged in water. I extended my hand through the rough current, grabbing onto Reyes' shirt, pulling her above water.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Jonah yelled from the behind us. The "Sewer" Jonah had seen was actually a waterway for transporting-you guessed it- water. It was being sprayed withe the most powerful water hose in the world. We were swept off of our feet the second we touched the water. Not only that, but the sewer wasn't just a straight line. It zig zagged and went in loops and spread out all over the place. It was like being lost in a labyrinth with no way to control your movement. we'd been nearly drowning for about 10 minutes, trying our hardest just to keep above water. I was more than surprised my glasses were staying on my face.

There was a loud sucking noise, and the three of us were shot into a large canyon, almost like a ravine. I looked down, and really wish I hadn't. It was at least a 50 foot drop, into a small lake, if you can even call it that. I grabbed on to the edge of the sewer's wall, wich hung out of the ravine by inches. There was no way I was falling to my death. Reyes went past me, and I quickly grabbed her hand, hoping Jonah would find his own way to stay in without needed to grab one of us. I wouldn't be able to hold all of the weight.

"Look out!" Reyes yelled, as Jonah slammed into my chest. I let go of the wall, and all three of us plummeted to our deaths.

We crashed into the water, which only had a slight amount of pain to , I swam to the surface, and looked around. Jonah and Reyes were perfectly fine. But, where was...

Oh god. Grim. We left Grim! I swam back to the shore, Reyes and Jonah following me. It was storming outside. lightening crashed down meters from us. Reyes pulled out a yellow walkie talkie.

"Lara, are you there?" There was a short pause, before a woman's voice crackled to life on the walkie talkie.

"Reyes!" Lara said with excitement. "Did you find Sam?"I completely forgot about Sam. Reyes eyed me, and I motioned for her to talk more.

"We're still on her trail." Reyes finished.

"I'm going to try and send an S.O.S. through an old radio tower up here. Any tips?" I really hope Lara knew what she was doing. I grabbed the Walkie Talkie from Reyes, and clicked on the 'talk' icon.

"Hey, Lara, You're going to need to find a communications console. It'll look like a bunch of old switchboards." I clicked off the 'talk' icon, and handed it back to Reyes.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I find it." With that, Lara clicked off her walkie talkie, and so did Reyes.

"Well, looks like we need to head back up the hill." Jonah said, walking to the exit of the ravine.

"Grim might have gone back to the camp," I said. "If he's there, he might think we were in some kind of trouble. I'll head back to the beach and see if he's there."

"Sounds like a plan. Wait for us to come back before trying to save any more damsels in distress." Reyes winked, and took off with Jonah.

WHen I get back to camp, I'll catch up on some much needed R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

I thought being at camp without anyone trying to kill me wound be a blast- but nope, thanks to this stupid storm, all of our camping equipment was soaking wet, and the only places that were dry enough were filled to the max by wild animals. So, I sit under a stable shack, and try my best to ignore the snakes that crawl around under the rubble.

"Alex, are you there?" My radio buzzed to life, with the familiar voice that is Lara Croft. I quickly reach to get my radio.

"Yeah?" I ask, shivering from the cold. Sand was stuck in my shoes, causing for even more discomfort.

"The console is busted." Shit. That was probably the only option we had to get that S.O.S. out.

"Shit... well, unless you see a Radio Shack around, your going to have to pass it manually through the maintenance panel." I joked.

"Okay... that sounds simple enough." Lara said with little doubt.

"Yeah, well, ah, you're going to have to find it first." I paused. "They installed those panels on old radio towers. They're really... really high up. I mean... way high up."

Lara paused for a moment. "Climbing again...great." Lara clicked off her radio, and so did I.

I would love to be there showing Lara that I'd be the kind of guy who'd keep her from falling, but to be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of heights.

If you haven't figured this out already, I have a bit of a crush on Lara. Not a huge one, but still- enough to make me feel bad whenever she gets hurt or is alone. Like up there on that radio tower. She has no one. I can barely accomplish getting out of a fucking cave without getting shot. She's been doing almost everything on her own ever since she got here. She was amazing.

"Alex, we're back!" Reyes called from the other end of the beach.

"Did you find her?" I called, worried about Sam.

"No, we didn't. But we're going back out to try and find her as soon as this storm clears up." Reyes entered my little shack, as well as Jonah and Grim.

"At least Grim is okay," I muttered.

"Well, you did leave me at the fucking Solarii base!" He hit my head.

"Ow!"

"Alex?" My radio cracked to life again.

"I've been talking to Lara. She's been climbing up some radio tower trying to send that S.O.S. I hope it worked." I said, before talking to Lara over the walkie talkie.

"Lara!"

"I'm at the panel." She said.

"Okay... the tower should boost the signal from the transmitter." Lara made various movements before answering.

"Okay. "

"Alright, find the emergency channel." I finished. I let go of the 'talk' button.

"So she's at the radio now?" Reyes said with some hope.

"Yeah. Let's just hope she doesn't fall of." I muttered.

"Oh, also," I added, clicking the 'talk' button. "Make sure you get a clear signal before broadcasting your S.O. S." I Paused for a moment.

"Hey, we've got everything crossed for you down here, L.C." I finished.

"Thank you." Lara said, with relief. Lara fiddled with a few buttons before speaking again.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Lara Croft from the Endurance. We are shipwrecked on an island inside the dragons triangle, we need help, and medical supplies, please respond!" Nothing replied. "C'mon, C'mon! " She said, worried once more.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Lara Croft of the Endurance-" a male voice projected into the walkie talkie

"This is nautical flight 1700, we were searching for you since the distress call from your vessel!" There were varies cheers amongst the group.

"We almost had given up hope."

"So did we!" Lara quickly added.

"We've got your approximate position, we could sure use a visual."

"Sure, I'll figure something out." Lara added.

"Well be headed your way so, out."

Loud cries of excitement rang throughout the small shack. I was practically crying. We could go back home!

"Haha, Lara Croft, you are my hero! Wooo!" I stopped and looked back at Reyes. "Hey, you know, Reyes actually just cracked a smile?" With that, Reyes hit my shoulder.

"Right. Need a signal." With that, Lara turned off her radio.

I couldn't wait to go home. I could practically hear the engines roaring above us.


End file.
